Untitled
by cherieblossoms
Summary: Katara is confused, she likes Zuko, but she knows it probably won't work out. She also likes Aang.
1. Chapter 1

I'm currently working on my first fanfic. This is the first part. Please review!

I do not own the characters. The characters are from The Avatar.

Katara sat a few feet behind Aang and muttered, "I wish this war would end soon. I hate this war." She was in an oasis of the Northern Water Tribe keeping watch while Aang could enter the Spirit World to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits. Aang believed that he might gain some wisdom from these spirits that might be of some help with the battle. Sokka had run off to….

"So do I," said a familiar voice. Katara jumped, startled and turned around to see Zuko walking away from the water, drenched.

"What are you doing here?!" Katara demanded. "And what do you mean, 'so do you'?"

"I don't like the war either," Zuko answered, ignoring the first question.

"Why shouldn't you? The Fire Nation is destroying all of the other Nations. They're getting everything they want."

"Maybe, but not me," Zuko muttered.

"You're not any better than the rest of your Nation. The only thing you're incapable of getting is Aang. You're so busy chasing the Avatar while everyone else is fighting for their lives," Katara said, angrily. "My father is away with the rest of the men of our village fighting, and I lost my mother because or the war." Katara added this last part in a gentler tone.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common. I lost my mother too," Zuko told Katara softly.

Katara stood up and slowly walked toward Zuko, unsure of what to think. She never really thought about Zuko having a soft side because he never showed it. Whenever they ran into him, he seemed angry and only cared about catching Aang. When Katara reached Zuko, she wordlessly sat next to him. They just sat in silence for a few minutes. Katara kept looking over at Aang and around the Oasis, and Zuko just stared at the ground in front of him.

Katara looked over at Zuko and seeing his scar, asked "How did you get that scar?" This is something she had wondered about a few times.

Zuko waited a few moments before answering Katara's question. "It's a scar my father gave me, for speaking out of turn."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Katara said softly, looking into Zuko's eyes as she said this. She hesitated before slowly reaching over and gently placing a hand on part of the scar and saying, "Maybe, maybe I can heal if for you."

"You can heal it?" asked Zuko in a more gentle tone than he's used to using, and met Katara's gaze.

"I think so. This has special properties so I can heal tougher things." replied Katara, pulling a small vial from her coat. Before she knew it, Zuko was leaning in towards her, his eyes still on hers, as if pulling her in to him. Without breaking their gaze, Katara leaned towards Zuko until their lips met. For a split second, she panicked and nearly pulled back, but instead she closed her eyes and returned the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled apart when they heard a familiar voice shout, "Katara!" The voice sounded hurt.

Katara spun around to see Aang turning and run out of the oasis. "Aang! Wait!" she shouted and ran after Aang. Katara found Aang sitting in a boat near some distance away. "Aang?" said Katara, softly.

"Go away," was Aang's mumbled response.

"Please talk to me Aang," pleaded Katara.

"How could you Katara? You were kissing Zuko! Have you forgotten how long he has been hunting us? He's part of the Fire Nation!" Aang shouted.

"I know that Aang. Zuko's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! He's been hunting me to give to the Fire Nation!"

Katara just started to shout, "He's been aff-"when Sokka came.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked.

Aang and Katara started to answer Sokka's question, but they were incomprehensible because they were trying to talk over each other. "Hey! One at a time!" Sokka shouted to the other two. At this, Aang stalked off. "What was that all about Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Aang is just upset because he saw me kiss Zuko." replied Katara, avoiding her brother's eyes.

"You what!" Sokka shouted. "Katara, he's the enemy! He's part of the Fire Nation!"

"I know that!" Katara shouted back.

"Katara, stay away from him. He's bad news." warned Sokka.

"You're just jealous that I can find guys who like me when you can't find a girl! You can't tell me who I can and can't be with! You're not my father!"

"You're right, I'm not Dad. But Dad asked me to watch over you before he left, and that's what I'm trying to do. You don't know anything about this guy except he's from the Fire Nation and he's after Aang. For all we know, he could be using you to get to him. You don't want that, do you? You don't want the Fire Nation to get the Avatar?"

Katara sighed, "No. Of course I don't want that. But you don't know that Zuko is just trying to get close to Aang. Maybe he really does like me."

"Exactly. Maybe. You don't know for sure, so don't take any more chances. Stay away from him."

"Fine." Katara said before turning and walking away. She didn't stop walking until she was a good distance from Sokka. She tuned a corner and sat on the edge of the water. _Sokka has a point._ She thought. _We don't know what Zuko's intentions are. I mean, I've never seen him act like that before. He's normally so angry and rash; he doesn't really care what happens to anyone when he's near Aang. There was something different about him when we were talking, right before we kissed. _Katara continued on like this, trying to figure things out until she fell asleep about half an hour later. But even her dreams were haunted by Aang and Zuko.

Meanwhile…

After Katara left, Zuko walked around the oasis trying to figure out his own thoughts and feelings. He like Katara, he was sure of that. There was something about her. The problem was, she was friends with the Avatar and he has been trying to catch him. After about half an hour passed Zuko left the oasis.

He was still lost in his thoughts when he turned a corner and saw Katara sitting by the water. Even though she was alone, Zuko quickly hid behind a house so she wouldn't see him. He stood there, peeking around the corner of the house, watching her. He wanted to be next to her again, but knew that would be impossible. He noticed that she had fallen asleep, so he looked around and when he was sure no one was around, he slowly, cautiously made his way to Katara. He stood over her for a few seconds, as if trying to make his mind up about something before kneeling down next to her. Being careful not to wake her, Zuko lay down next to Katara. Zuko didn't move until Appa came and landed next to them. Zuko quickly got up, being careful not to wake Katara, and ran off in the direction he came. Zuko ran into his uncle a minute later. "There you are Zuko," his uncle said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update guys! I'll try to update sooner!

Shortly after Zuko left, Katara woke up to a grunt from Appa. Appa was lying near her. "Hi Appa," said Katara, standing up and giving Appa a pat. Katara went to the camp to make breakfast, but Sokka was already there cooking fish when she arrived. At first, the two of them acted kind of distant, but when the food was ready Sokka handed Katara a plate. "Thanks," Katara said. Sokka just gave her a small nod.

Sokka took a bite of his fish then said, "I'm sorry Katara. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"It's ok." Katara replied. "I know you don't want to give Zuko or the Fire Nation a chance to capture Aang. Neither do I." About ten minutes later Aang came, grabbed some fish, and sat as far away from Sokka and Katara as possible while still being in their campsite, without saying a word to either of them. At first, Sokka made some lame attempts at making conversation with Aang and Katara, but he quickly gave up and they spent the remainder of the meal in silence.

After breakfast, Sokka left to help with the battle preparations and Katara cleaned up, carefully avoiding Aang; she didn't even look at him. Katara's attempts at avoiding Aang didn't last long though because she disliked fighting with him. "Aang?" said Katara. Aang didn't answer her; instead he put out the fire. "Aang, I'm sorry. You know I don't want the Fire Nation to capture you, so I'll try and stay away from Zuko. You and Sokka are right; it might just have been a trap. I'm sorry." Aang finally looked at Katara as she was saying this.

"You'll really stay away from Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Yes."

"Thanks Katara." said Aang. He waited a moment before adding, "You know, it's not just that I was upset that you were kissing an enemy…I guess I was jealous too."

Katara looked at Aang when he admitted this and their eyes met. Katara felt terrible for hurting Aang like that. _If only there was some way I could make it up to him. Some way to prove that I mean it._ Thought Katara, still looking at Aang. Before she knew it, she was giving Aang a hug and whispering, "I'm sorry I hurt you," in his ear. She felt Aang's arms around her, hugging her too, and she blushed. When they pulled apart, they stood facing each other, each with their arms around the other's necks. They stood like that, both of them blushing a little, for a few seconds. Then they simultaneously leaned toward each other and kissed.


End file.
